Something Worth Living For
by xPrettyxBabyx
Summary: Little did he know he was something worth living for. Tony/Maxxie


The ice cold wind whipped in his blonde hair as he sat on the bench in the park. The darkness was soothing his pain.

He just stared into darkness. Not knowing what he was doing. Not caring anymore.

He was ready to do it. He didn't want to be held back because he knew that they would never be.

All of the happy times that they had shared together had started to run through has head and he and smiled that clean white pearly smile.

Then tears spilled over his tired face. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't be used just like some doll on a shelf. He wanted to be something more. Something worth his while. Something important. Something worth living for.

His ambition was to be a dancer all over the world and to show people his talents, but that didn't matter because he couldn't put his heart into his dreams anymore. His heart was broken and he knew that the one person that could fix it didn't want to.

More tears spilled down his face and made him feel even colder as the wind whipped his face. He will be happy with her, he thought; she is beautiful, as all of the girls that he uses are too. He thought that he could be different. He thought that he could be important to him. He thought that he could be something worth living for.

He liked to hurt people, its what he did best and he had hurt him bad. He felt the bulge in his jacket pocket, it was still safe, and it was still to be used.

He could hear the rustles on the trees. They had that calming effect on him. He heard the soft tones of the water rippling on its journey. He wished that he could be a tiny droplet of the river, forever ongoing in a never ending cycle. No one to hurt you. No one to make you cry. No one to make you do what he was about to do tonight.

He turned around. He thought he could hear breathing. He felt like there were eyes staring at him. He didn't utter a word. He was hearing things. He knew he was alone. Just like he wanted to be.

He reached for the back of his jeans pocket and pulled out his iPod. He placed the headphones in his ears and was looking for the song. The song that he got lost in. The song that made him forget all that was happening. The song that made him forget the pain that ached in his chest. The song that made him forget him.

He eventually found it and turned it up full blast. He closed his eyes for the millionth time. Getting lost in the song. Through his head were running the things that could have been and would have been. A burst of pain buckled in his chest when thinking about what they could have been like together in ten or twenty years time. So very much in love.

So let's not ever tell the moon about the sun

I'll keep hearing love songs, hoping every wrong's undone

It's foolish but we've only just begun

I don't wanna stop this, all my walls are caving in

I wanna give you something worth living for

I wanna tell you this and so much more

My Everything

My universe

The words echoed in his ears as more tears fell. He got up from the bench and reached into the bulge in his pocket. He stroked its softness but its purpose was for something deadly. He took his hand from his pocket and removed the headphones from his ears, wrapped them around the iPod and placed it on the bench, still playing that same song.

He stood in the darkness. It was time.

He reached into his pocket for the last time.

He clutched it tightly in his hand. Black, hard and cold.

He placed his finger lightly on the trigger.

He moved it towards his chest and placed it lightly were he estimated his heart was. Then he heard a rustle behind him. He brought the gun down quickly from his chest and hid it under his top. He didn't want to be disturbed.

He brought it back up to his chest again.

He closed his eyes as one last single tear escaped down his face. He was about to pull the trigger.

"MAXXIE, I LOVE YOU" A voice shouted.

But it was too late.

In shock of hearing a voice, when he jumped, his finger slipped, the bullet shot through his heart, to end his grief.

Footsteps started running towards the pale lifeless body.

He was screaming.

When he finally reached the body he fell to his knees and cried. He shook the body but he knew that Maxxie wouldn't move. He was gone.

Tony lifted the iPod from the bench and placed the the headphones in his ears.

So let's not ever tell the moon about the sun

I'll keep hearing love songs, hoping every wrong's undone

It's foolish but we've only just begun

I don't wanna stop this, all my walls are caving in

I wanna give you something worth living for

I wanna tell you this and so much more

My Everything

My universe

Tears spilled on to Maxxie's now cold body. He placed his head on his stomach.

He took the gun from Maxxie's hand.

He placed it in the same place, his heart.

"I love you Maxxie, you were the only thing I was living for"

Tony said and pulled the trigger to fall lifeless beside Maxxie just like he fell so hard for Maxxie from the moment he saw him.


End file.
